totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: Second Generation
About this fanfiction Its been 16/17 years since the last Total Drama season aired, and now Total Drama is coming back with 15 teenagers,the children/second generation of the old cast to win the money their parents didnt! Will they be the same agressive,hormonal,annoying,and pimply teenagers their parents are? find out this and more on TOTAL DRAMA: SECOND GENERATION Hosts(s) Cristiana Mclain Chef Hatchet Contestents Troy (Son of Tyler and Lyndsey, The Stupidly Sporto Guy Raina (Daughter of Heather and Alejandro, Twin of Dean, Stereotype "The Queen B." Dean (Son Heather and Alejandro, Twin of Raina, Stereotype "The Villainous Vulture") Cj (Son of Cody and Seirra, Name is short for "Cody Junior", Stereotype "The Common Let Down Of A Clow" Penelope (Daughter of Dakota and Sam, Nickname "Porky Penelope" OR "Cyber Dweeb" AND "Piggy Penelope", Stereotype "Cyber Couch Potatato" Jessie ( Daughter of Bridgette and Geoff, Stereotype "Country Gal") Damia (Daughter of Dawn and Scott, Stereotype "Fashionista-Eco Police" Ariana ( Daughter of Courtneyfather, Divorced 5 times, Stereotype "Uptight-OCD-Perfectionist") Grace ( Daughter of Gwenup, Stereotype "The Not SO...-Unsual Beautiful Chick") Chester (Son of Zoey and Mike,Puppets name is"Marvin ", Stereotype "Loner Vantriloquist") Todd (Son of Anna Maria and Ezekial, Stereotype "The Overt Pervert Averted Ladies Man") Levi (Son of Jo and Brick,Stereotype "Mysterious Musician") Avery (Daughter of Noah and Izzy, Stereotype "Insane Intellectual") Chad ( Song of Beth and BradBf revealed in TDA,turn out to be real, Nickname "Chatty Chad", Stereotype "The Boy Blabber Mouth") P { margin-bottom: 0.08in; } EPISODE 1: A NEW GENERATION A large camera shot of the entire island of Camp Wawanakwa appeared and the zoomed into the docks that many old cast campers had walked down, until now the island had been empty ever since the last season aired 18 years ago. No one knows exactly why the show stopped, people just implied the ratings went down, but still everyone wondered, is that really what happened? The camera was now was zooming in on a lovely lady, with light black hair, she was wearing a white t-shirt, with a dark blue button up, long sleeve vest on top and some tight, grey tights. She smiles at the camera, it obviously it wasnt her first time on television "Hello campers! Welcome back to Total Drama Island, the island you know and love!Im your host some could say,star, Christiana Mclean!" she throws her hands up in introduction to herself. "Many of you may of been expecting my one and only father 'Christian Mclean', but this is no longer his showto camera: its mine!" she throws in a petty,dramatic laugh."Im only kidding, because as many of you have been waiting for, its TOTAL.DRAMA. SECOND GENERATION!" She begins walking from the middle of the dock to the end "We will bring in 14 teenagers,the second generation, the children of the old 'Total Drama casts', the winner of this year will be winning ONE MILLION DOLLARS!" she paused for drama, "The losers will be walking away with....a penny." she laughed dramaticly again, wiping away watery eyes from laughing so hard " I bet you thought I was serious! We dont have 22 cents to spare! The losers will be walking away with...Nothing! My father always says 'go big or go home'!" After calming down from her own joke, she concluded with "Well, sadly I know we would love to hear me talk more, but its only a 30 minute show! So lets meet our contestents!" The camera now shows a scene of a rusty boat thats just arriving, it drops of a girl with long brown hair,a button up shirt, with a short tie, she also wears a modern medium, brown skirt, and not to mention, an annoyed look on her face as she drags her 6 bags with her. "Ariana! Great to see you! This is the daughter of Courtney....and one of her 5 ex husbands.... " Christiana smiles at the girl who watches her boat ride away. "I should of known you would take us to this stupid, summer camp. My mom made me watch her first season on this show. I thought this was supposed to be Second Generation, with new suprises. Guess the directors just get bored of coming up with new places to go. I mean you think at least they could afford to buy a new boat." Christiana looks at her with a twitch in her neck and takes a deep breath, gritting her teeth "Actually....It was my idea to return back to the island. I thought it would help bring back old memories, so the second generation, could make new ones. " "Yea.That explains a lot. You probably just wanted to make sure you could fit an extra backrub in your paycheck." Christiana now has a eye twitch and is laughing hysterically nervous, as her laugh fades how she gestures towards the next contestent now arriving. This time a boy steps out of the boat with ragged hair,a blue t-shirt with the word 'One Way' printed on the front,also some plain faided jeans, one bag and a guitar case. "Hey Christiana." the boy says flipping his long hair back and forth "Levi! Our musician, suprisingly the son of Jo and Brick" Christiana said smiling towards the camera "Heh.Heh.Right....Suprisingly..." He slightly rolled his eyes before moving on to stand beside Ariana. She mocked him slightly "Is One Way the name of your band or something?" "Actually yes, it is. We named it that becau--" She inturupted him "Good thing its just a hobby, music is such a waste of a career. I mean their is nothing like being a doctor,police officer, or my personal favorite a lawyer!" He gave her a despising look and she just shrugged and smiled. Meanwhile, another contestant was just arriving, a blonde girl with green eyes, and a pink shirt, along with her pink and white stiped sweater ,her white pants,and pink flats. As soon as the girl stepped of the boat she dropped her bags and began examining things. She then walked back and picked up her bags, before she started to speak. "Christiana, at first I pondered why you would invite me to such a hideous place, now I see how even that half-a-bag of sand beach over there cant hide how enviromentaly harmful you are. And your outfit---- Well...I would say more, but I wouldnt want to embarress you on telivision.Also you think the directors would be a little more creative, I thought this was supposed to be the second generation.Not in with the old out with the new, that would make vey much sense!" Christiana felt a pounding headache as she rubbed her temples, she felt as though she was going to strangle her, she took a deep breath and smiled. Ariana gave both of them a face, Damia for not even suggesting that maybe she had thought of that first, and Christiana for well--Just being Christiana. "Actually... it was my idea to come back to the island. Old memories that could become new!" Christiana responded as kindly as she could ignoring both Damia and Ariana Damia gave her a 'im not buying it look'. "Yea. That explains a lot." Christiana now had a twitch in her neck and her right eye. She did a dramatic nervous laugh for about 1 minute, Ariana and Damai arent the only annoying teenagers this season.... (Ariana whispers to Levi : I think she is having another spaz attack, annnnnnnnnd shes backk........) ."Eh.....Everyone this is Damia, or our Fashionista-Eco Police....." Damia walked over, standing by the others. She gave Ariana a crude stare, before rolling her eyes. "Ties were sooooo last season." Levi began laugh hystericly at her insult, due to his not getting along with Ariana. While Ariana gave both of them a 'grow up' stare. "I dont know, what your laughing at 'music box', logo of your band? Soooo 8 1/2 months ago." Damia smirked at them both, as Levi instantly stopped laughing. Ariana became red in the face. "Yea, well I didnt know letting your roots show was ever in season." Ariana crossed her arms and waited for her to blow up. Damia panicked "WHAT!? I DONT dye my hair! Im a nautural blonde!!!" She quickly turned to the camera, "All those chemicals, not to mention the bottle itself are PACKED with things that could ruin the enviroment." She grabbed the top of her head and ran towards the small outhouse. Ariana had a proud look on her face and Levi was now laughing once again. "How did you know she dyed her hair?" He questioned. Ariana smirked, before saying, "I didn't. Most of those enviromental freaks are just putting on a show. She seemed like one of those people." "Impressive!" He put his hand up for a high five, and she looked at him with a hard stare, until he finally put his hand down. Now another girl was arriving, She had a brown ponytail, a green t-shirt, and some aqua-ish pants, she also wore brown boots that match her brown vest,over her top. "Hey yall!" She smiled big with a country charm about her, and her thick southern accent. "Jessie, Our Country Gal! She is daughter of the old cast Surfer Chic Bridgette! But. She taks more after her father, Geoff!" Jessie and Christiana high fived and then Jessie walked over and joined the others, before she notice Levi's guitar. "Cool, you play?" She asked excited. "What...? Oh...You meant guitar...A little..." As she giggled at his awkwardness, she snorted a few times, then laughed harder as he joined her, before finally calming down, when he began to talk to her again. "Heh. Heh.....Anyway...Did you want to see it?" Jessie smirked at his kindness and played with her ponytail, before responding. "I dont need to. Its a acoustic guitar, with a tan outside that fades to black, you signed at the bottom. Am I correct?" He responded in shock, but tried to appear calm to look cool, careful not to embaress himself again,"How did you know that?" "Im country remember, I live for music." She once again showed her southern accent, with a cute smile. By now another boy had arrived. He carried what seemed to be a puppet. He had casual, redish hair and was sorta short-ish. "Chester welcome!" Christiana smiled. Chester cleared his throat expecting another welcoming. She gave him an awkward face, "Oh...Umm...Right...And Chester's friend Marvin........Now go stand over there with the others." She Demanded. Chester walked over to the others, and they all stood in silence, until someone started laughing. They all looked at Ariana as she tried to hold her laughter in. "Nice doll!' She pointed at Marvin, "What else can it do talk?" Everyone started laughing, until Chester...Actually Marvin spoke up. "Yes." They all stood in silence once again, til the next boat arrived. This time a entergetic guy in a blue workout suit arrived, he had kind of spiked up hair in the front, and was carrying a basketball. As he stepped out of the boat he accidently tripped and rolled, crashing into the water,as he arrived to the surface the ball that had gone up in the air came down up his head. He gave a half-way thumbs up notifying everyone that he was okay. No one really cared except Jessie and Chester, running over to make sure he wasnt hurt. Christiana spoke up again, "Well, this is Troy, as seen here, our stupidly sporto guy...Also the first actual injury of the season" Troy soon arrived back on the dock still kind of dizzy with Jessie helping him, as the next boat came to a halt at the dock. A scrawny-guy stepped out, he was about adverage height, and an adorable smile. "Hey everyone," He waved excitedly and anxiously. "How about that boat food?" He laugh hysterically as his own joke as everyone stood again in silence, except Jessie laughing at his joke so he wouldnt feel bad He continued on talking, before rolling his eyes, "Tough crowd." Ariana got that evil smirk on her face, "Stupid comedian." Everyone laughed at her, except Troy who stood their in confusion. "What food?" Troy asked rubbing his head. Ariana also rolled her eyes and responded, "It was a joke dip-wit." The camera rolled over to Christiana, "This is Cj, our Common Let Down Clown, of this season!" The next boat arrived with two people, one a girl and the other a boy. They were twins.They both had black hair,and were a bit tanish. The girl was wearing a halter neck top with a low cut in middle,also some short-shorts, she was skinny and tall. The boy was wearing a shirt with cut of sleeves, some shorts, and sandals, he was musculer and much more handsome then the rest of the guys. The boy stepped out, "Hello ladies and gentlemen, i'm Dean!" He gave a handsome smile,Jessie and the now returning Damia hearts melted, Ariana rolled her eyes again, letting him know she wasnt interested. He just winked at herr before being inturrupted. Christiana stepped in front of him, "Excuse you! The introduction is my part." He gave her a apology, before going to stand with the others, the two girls flocked around him. "Cool guitar dude, and umm...Nice puppet..Very unique.." He commented to the guys. "Thanks man" Levi says happy that Jessie wasnt the only one to notice. Chester just stood there in silence. Soon after Dean his sister got off, she had a angry look in her eyes. "I thought this would be a trip around the world again, not some stupid summer camp." She looked irritated as she blew a loose peice of hair out of her face. Christiana rubbed her head with a headache, "Trust me. Your not the only one," She paused for a moment. "Everone this is Raina, our Queen Bit- B......Yes just B...." "Whatever. As long as I get my million in the end,which I will have. I wont have to come back to this stupid place ever again." Raina crossed her arms and stood slightly away from the others. Levi look at her strange "I thought Ariana was the only Queen B. around here" He mummbled to himself, Raina heard him and shoved him into the water, soaking his guitar. "Dont ever talk about me again nerd, I mean you seriously think, a musician could win this game? Hah. You might as well give up now." He gave her a furious look,Jessie was about to jump in, but Dean held her back as a gentlemen and jumped in instead and grabbed the guitar before it sank. Levi, coughed up water, when he got back up on the dock. "Thanks Dean I owe you one. And Raina, you will get whats coming to you eventually." He opened up his guitar case, seeing a it was full of water and ruined on the inside, he hung his head down in disapointment. Raina smirked,closing the case back up with her foot, and looking down at him like he was a lost orphan "Thats the point. A million dollars is coming my way, and there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it." "We will see about that" Jessie and Damia jumped in with defense. Raina rolled her eyes, shoving herself between them as she walked away at there utter childishness.